Electrical power distribution networks often span a long distance and are subject to faults along the distribution lines due to human, animal or, weather-related interactions. The fault location must be detected as quickly as possible to restore normal operation of the power distribution network.
Fuses are often used to protect the distribution lines and the equipment installed thereon from fault events. Conventional fuses have an internal component that melts when exposed to sustained overcurrent above the fuse rating. Known fuses are not capable of providing an operational status to the utility crew that maintains the power system. Additionally, faults located downstream from the fuse are not communicated to the utility crew by conventional fuses.
This means that the utility crew must manually locate the blown or failed fuse which is a time-consuming task. The utility crew can typically find the fuse that operated by visual inspection, but cannot pinpoint the exact fault location or faulted segment as it may be anywhere downstream of the fuse that operated. Often times, the utility crew uses an iterative bifurcation technique to identify the faulted segment.
The iterative technique invokes dividing the faulted lateral downstream from the blown fuse in two segments by opening the tie switch between the two segments, replacement of the failed fuse, reconnection to the circuit, and verification of fault clearance. If the fault is still present, the technique must be repeated on the first segment until the faulted segment is identified. If the fault has cleared, the process repeats on the second segment until the faulted segment is identified. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved fuse for protecting electrical networks and fault location.